1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transducer positioning devices for media drives.
2. Background Art
Transducer positioning devices are used in media drives to align a transducer with respect to a media track or tracks. Examples of transducer positioning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,946.